Rajit Ratha
Dr. Rajit Ratha was the Director of Business Development in the Biogenetic Division of Oscorp in Manhattan. Biography ''The Amazing Spider-Man Dr. Rajit Ratha was in Dr. Connors' department when Peter enters Oscorp posing as an intern. Peter accidentally bumps into Ratha, who ignores Peter's apology and continues walking. Curious, Peter follows Ratha, unnoticed, and sees him about to enter a room until he was stopped by two Oscorp workers and wanders off with them. Peter enters the room which is full of genetically altered spiders, which later results in Peter getting bitten and receiving superpowers. Later, Ratha visits Dr. Connors in his office. Ratha states that Norman Osborn's sickness is rapidly increasing, and that Connors needs to begin human trials immediately. Connors refuses, saying that his new serum isn't ready yet, and, as a result, Ratha fires Connors. Ratha then takes some of Connors' serum, stating that he will be testing it on limbless, retired military men and women in a veteran's hospital by passing it off as a vaccine. He leaves, and, in desperation, Connors ends up using it on himself. Later that night, Ratha was being driven across the bridge to get to the hospital when Connors, now transformed into the Lizard, begins attacking the citizens. As people flee from their cars, Ratha remains in his, confused as to what is going on. The Lizard then attacks him, attempting to grab Ratha out of the car. Ratha manages to dodge the attacks, and Lizard ends up throwing the car off of the bridge. Before Ratha and his car plunge into the water, Spider-Man appears and webs the car to the side of the bridge, saving him. Daily Bugle Relationships *Curt Connors/Lizard - Colleague turned enemy and unwilling killer. *Norman Osborn - Employer; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **The Amazing Spider-Man'' (First appearance) - Irrfan Khan Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Irrfan Khan was originally announced as Van Atter, a character from the comics who becomes Protogoblin, although later Avi Arad denied that the announcement came from the production. *Rajit Ratha was born on March 13, 1967 in Jaipur, India. *A deleted scene shows that after the attack on the bridge, Ratha manages to track down Connors' secret lab in the sewers. The doctor is speaking with Peter Parker, who followed him; during their confrontation, Connors loses control and starts to transform in the Lizard, but Ratha interrupts the process shooting him. Leaving the scientist for dead, Ratha proceeds to sedate Peter, asking him questions about his knowledge of his true origins; as the Oscorp employee admits, it's not by chance that Peter is the only example of cross-species engineering that actually succeeded. While he's speaking with Peter, the Lizard regenerates himself and attacks the two of them. Sedated, Parker cannot do anything to protect himself or Ratha, and is thrown away; Ratha, cornered, is decapitated by a single bite of the monster. **The Daily Bugle viral site confirms that Ratha was killed as his badly decomposed body was found in the sewers beneath lower Manhattan. Gallery ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' Peter Parker and Dr. Ratha.jpg|Peter Parker and Dr. Ratha. 4282315.jpg|Dr. Ratha in the Oscorp labs. Dr. Ratha 01.jpg Dr. Ratha.jpg Lizard Ratha.jpg Dr. Ratha-2.jpg 6264-1-.jpg DrRatha1-TASMds.png DrRatha2-TASMds.png Category:The Amazing Spider-Man characters Category:Created characters Category:Oscorp scientists Category:Secret keepers Category:Villains Category:Earth-120703 Category:Earth-120703 Deceased